pride_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pygmalion Invocations
List of Invocations Minor *Undertakers Lantern *Black Blade *Bind Soul *Tombguardian's Senses *Coldiron Skin *Harmless Fall *Empowerment Moderate *Death Speaker *Plague of Locusts *Ray of Harm *Sanctify Tomb *Undead King *Arrow Deflection *Burning Vengance *Comprehension Major *Chrono Touch *Dark Passage *Frenzy *Reap Soul *Seance *Sixth Sense *Slay Magic *Spell Resistance *Terrifying Presence *Underworld Flight Superior *X *X *X *X *X Ultimate *X *X *X *X *X Minor Invocations Bind Soul Action: Standard Range: Touch Target: One dead creature Duration: 24 hours. Effect: The touched creature cannot be ressurected or reanimated for the next twenty four hours. This twenty four hour period does not count towards the limit to allotted time allowed that can expire before a creature can no longer be revived, and the corpse does not decay in any way for the twenty four hour time frame either. Black Blade Action: Swift Range: Touch Target: A held weapon Duration: 5 minutes or when used, see text. Effect: The darkest part of your essence curls around your blade. The next blow struck with this weapon deals an additional 1d6/two levels negative energy damage. Coldiron Skin Action: Standard Range: Touch Target: Self Duration:1 round/level Effect: When faced with overwhelming numbers your 'skin' hardens even further into a black iron shell. You gain DR/- equal to your Cha modifier. Empowerment Action: Standard Range: Personal Duration: 24 hours Effect: You strengthen your body for the trials ahead. You gain a +2 Magic bonus to your attack rolls and damage rolls. Harmless Fall Action: Swift Range: 10 foot burst Target: Any number of creatures in range. Duration: 1 round/level Effect: Though the fall is swift, the end is mercifully soft thanks to a soft burst of power you give out at the end of the fall. You and all effected creatures do not take any damage from falls. Tomb Guardian's Senses Action: Standard Range: 60 foot burst Duration: Concentration Effect: You have a natural ability to detect any and all those who fall under your duty. This spell has two functions. The first is it functions as the Detect Undead spell except as listed above. The second effect is it can detect the dead and the path of recently killed. Depending on how long you concentrate, you can get a great deal of information. 1st Round: Presence or Absence of corpses or the aura's of the recently living. 2nd Round: Number of Auras in the area. 3rd Round: The location of each corpse and Auras of recently living creatures in the area. An Aura of a recently slain creature remains in place for 1d6 rounds for those level 5 or less, 1d6 minutes for those level 6-10, 1d6 hours for those level 11-15, and 1d6 days for those level 16+. If the creature was murdered rather than died of an accident or other cause, the aura lasts for ten times the normal length and is clearly visible as a violent aura. Undertaker's Lantern Type: Invocation Action: Standard Range: 30 feet Duration: 1 hour. Effect: You conjure a magical hooded lantern that lights up the surrounding area. This lantern follows all the rules for a regular hooded lantern, except that it levitates and follows you. You can manipulate the position of the lantern as a move action, but it must stay within thirty feet of you. You may command the lantern to follow a fixed distance and position relative to you. If not given such a command, it by default stays within five feet of you adjacent to your main hand. Moderate Invocations Arrow Deflection Action: Standard Range:Touch Targe: One willing creature Duration: 1 round/level Effect: Being somewhat immobile compared to would be grave robbers, some Pygmalion's have learned to take the sting out of their sling or bow bites. The target gains a +10 deflection bonus to AC against ranged attacks and ranged touch attacks. Burning Vengance Action: Standard Area: 10 foot burst centered on self. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex saves for half Effect: The flames of revenge lick at your enemies heels. This contingency deals 1d6 fire damage/two levels to all enemies in the burst. Comprehenson Action: Standard Range: Self Duration: 24 hours Effect: Sometimes would be tomb robbers can be reasoned with, if one can speak their language. You learn to speak and understand all written and spoken languages, excluding secret languages. Death Speaker Action: Standard Target: One corpse. Range: Touch Duration: 1 minute/level Effect: You care for your charges. This ability functions as a 'Speak with Dead' spell as the cleric, except as noted above. Plague of Locusts Action: Standard Range: Close (25ft + 5/ttwo levels) Duration: 1 round/two levels Effect: Ancient curses pass your lips, and ancient terrors batter your enemies. This functions as a 'Summon Swarm' spell except as noted above. What's more, you may only summon a Locust Swarm with this power (as a Bat Swarm, except they do not have Blind Sense). Ray of Harm Action: Standard Range: Close (25ft + 5ft/two levels) Target: One creature other than yourself Duration: Instanteous Effect: You blast the enemey with the power of necromancy. Make a ranged touch attack against the foe. This invocation deals 2d6/four levels negative energy damage to that enemy. Alternatively you can use this invocation to heal undead creatures, but must still succeed on a touch attack to do so. Sanctify Tomb Action: One hour Area: 50ft radius. Duration: 1/day level. Effect: By spending a great deal of time performing your sacred rites, you can make any tomb safer for its inhabitance. This ability acts as a Consecrate spell for creatures other than yourself and any undead you have animated. You and your undead instead treat the area as though it were Desecrated. Undead King Action: One minute Range: Touch Target: One touched corpse Duration: Instanteous Effect: Sometimes a tomb warden must make soldiers of their charges. This functions as the "Animate Dead" spell except as noted above. You may still only have 4 HD worth of undead per Pygmalion level. Major Invocations Chrono Touch Action: Standard Range: Touch Target: One living creature Duration: 10 minutes/level Save: Will Negates Effect: You age the creature you touch, letting time take its very will to live. On a failed save, the enemy takes a -2 penalty to all ability scores and is Slowed as the spell. If the enemy was Venerable or a monster with age categories and is the highest age cateogry listed, they must suceed on a Will save or be instantly slain. Dark Passage Action: 1 minute Range: Touch (initial square) Target: 5 feet of stone or wood/level Duration: 1 hour/level Effect: Sometimes in a tomb you must make your own halls. You temporarily transform a barrier of solid matter into a passageway you and other creatures can pass through. It effectively destroys a five foot square of matter, which is restored when the effect expires. Any arcways and passages you make are solid, well worked, and rather ornate. Frenzy Action:Standard Range: Personal Duration: 24 hours Effect: You gain +4 Strength, +4 Constitution and +2 AC while below half health. The bonus hp gained by the extra consitution does not count for being above half hp. Reap Soul Action:Standard Range: Touch Target: One living creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude Partial Effect: The souls of all living creatures are yours for the taking. You deal 1d6/level negative energy damage to the target. If the target is slain by this attack, they must succeed on a Will Save or suffer effects similar to a Trap the Soul spell, except that instead of being trapped in a gem they are trapped in a pebble created as part of the effect. Seance Action: 10 minutes Range: Personal Area: 50 feet Duration: 1/round level Effect: You may speak with the souls that flourish about you. You may speak with the souls of all who have died within the area in the past 100 years/level, and they answer as well they can. This ability functions very similarly to a Commune spell, most notably being able to ask one question per round and getting a simple Yes, No, or Unknown answer. In general the soul who knows the most accurate information answers any given question, but unless a specific soul is sought out multiple souls can answer during the same Seance. Once you have used Seance in any given area, the fifty feet that comproside its radius is spiritually exhausted - no soul in that area will answer another Seance for a year. Underworld Flight Action: Standard Range: Personal Duration: 24 hours Effect: The winds of the underworld catch you and take you where you will. This Invocation functions as the spell Levitate, except as listed above. In addition, you may move horizontally in addition to vertically, ignoring the usual limitations of Levitation. Sixth Sense Action: Standard Range: Self Duration: 24 hours Your eyes can see beyond the veil, and see what is true of everything. This functions as the spell True Seeing, except as above. Slay Magic Action: Standard Range: Medium (100ft +10ft./level) Targert or Area: One spellcaster, creature, or object; or 20ft.-radius burst Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Though you have something akin to magic in your bones, true magic is anthema to a Pygmalion. This functions as the spell Greater Dispel Magic, except as above. In addition, since Invocations are not Spells you cannot use the Counterspell function of this ability. Spell Deflection Action: Immediate Range: Close (25ft +5ft./level) Target: One spell that is currently being cast. Duration: Instaneous The air itself around you resists magic, making spells slung in your vicinity extremely difficult. You immediately attempt to counter a spell as it is being cast. This takes the form of a Dispel Check (1d20+level) against the spell (DC 11 + Caster Level). If you succeed, the spell is countered as though you had made a Counter Spell action against the target. Terrifying Presence Action: Standard Range: 10ft/level Burst centered on self Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will Negates Legend has it that the dragons of ancient times could inspire fear in all that saw them, and you bear the weight of their traditions and powers. All enemies with fewer HD than you in the burst must succeed on a Will Save or be Shaken for 4d6 rounds. If the enemy has less than half of your HD, they are instead panicked for 4d6 rounds, and are Shaken for 4d6 rounds whether they suceed or fail. If any of the targets make their Will Save, they are immune to your Terrifying Presence for 24 hours. This is considered to be a Mind Effecting and Fear ability. Superior Invocations Anti-magic Apostle Action: Standard Range: Personal/10 foot radius emanation Duration: 24 hours You no longer feel magic as a threat. This Invocation functions as an Anti-Magic Field spell, except as listed above. In addition, your equipment and Invocations work perfectly fine within this Invocation's area, though if you enter another anti-magic field they lose functionality as normal. Death Action: Standard Range: Close (25ft + 5ft/level Target: One Creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes You are the grim reaper incarnate, deciding you shall live and you shall not by your own will. The target must succeed on their Fortitude save or be instantly slain. This Invocation does not function against Constructs or Undead. Emperor of Corpses Action: One hour Range: Touch Target: One Corpse Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You become a true master of the flesh of the departed. This Invocation functions as either Create or Undead or Create Greater Undead, except as above. You must decided which function you are using when you use this Invocation. In addition, there is no material component to using this Invocation. See Through the Veil Action: Standard Range: Unlimited Effect: Magical sensor Duration: Concentration Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You know all and see all. This Invocation functions as the Greater Scrying spell except as listed above, with a few very important distinctions. Firstly, your focus is any reflective surface. Secondly, you do not have a duration of your Scrying spell and can Scry a target as long as you maintain your Concentration. Finally, you do not have a penalty Scrying other planes so long as the reason you are doing so is that you are Scrying a deceased soul in its final destination or an Outsider on its native plane. Styxian Duty Action: standard Range: Touch Target: Creature touched, or up to eight willing creatures joining hands Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You truly understand death and the afterlife, and feel it is your duty to guide all those who are lost. You and all other targets instantly teleport or plane shift to a location of your choice. You must have at least a brief description of the targetted area, and if not appear 5 to 500 miles (5d%) from your intended destination. If you are familiar with the location, you are teleported or planeshifted without error. Ultimate Invocations Live Action: Standard You are the ultimate guardian of the after life, and choose who comes and goes from its clutches. This Invocations functions as the True Resurrection spell, except as above. What's more, it does not have a material component. There is a limit however: you cannot ressurect the same person more than once in a three day period. Dragon Soul Action: Standard Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You once served the dragons. Now, dead for millenia, you call them forth to serve you. This Invocation functions as the Calling Creatures aspect of the Gate spell, except as listed above and as noted below. You may only call Undead Dragons through the gate. However, you may call any variety of Undead and any variety of Dragon you wish, in any combination. This Invocation does not have an XP cost as per usual for Gate, but you must still bargain with the Undead Dragon if you wish to retain its services for a more than immediate task. Complete Catastrophe Action: Standard Range: Long (400 ft + 40ft/level) Area: 100 square feet Duration: 10 rounds Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: No You completely decimate a large patch of ground you decide is worthy of your wrath. This Invocation produces the following effects: - Creates an earth shaking tremor that functions as the Earthquake spell each round of its duration -Summons 1d100 locust swarms as the Plague of Locusts invocation randomly distributed amongst the area for the duration -Produces three hurricanes that function as the Whirlwind spell that move completely randomly as if they were outside the Invocations range but cannot leave the area. They begin in a random square in that area, and dissapitate after the duration ends rather than in 1d3 rounds. -Produces raining meteors that functions as a Fire Storm spell on the first round. If a creature is still on fire after the duration ends, it is immediately extinguished as though they had spent a full-round action and passed their Reflex save.